Heart's Egg
by A Rozen Dream
Summary: "16 and spending my time with kids, not how i thought i would be spending my time but now here i am with a cat living in my house, kids hanging around me and a secret that refuses to stay hidden. its only a week though right?" first Shugo Chara story, character might be... probably are OOC
1. Chapter 1

My hair, currently long, past my waist long and blonde for that matter, well blonde with a few pink, blue, red, purple, green and black streaks through it. I had cut my fringe so it was now setting just above my dark brown eyes but if I tilted my head the slightest then my hair would cover them. Looking in the mirror as I applied light lip-gloss I took in my new look, this was defiantly my most different one of the bunch.

My current clothing style, loss and baggy, anything just had to be loose and baggy. Right now I was wearing a red skirt similar to the look of the school I was heading to with a plain white baggy shirt practically covering it then on top of my shirt an old jacket that was twice my size but somehow managed not to completely cover me. I was wearing just my plain socks but that didn't fit in well with my theme so I pulled on some baggy white leg warmers on top.

With one last look in my full length mirror I pushed the few stray strands of hair over my shoulder and headed for the front door. After putting on my sneakers I grabbed my black and white checkered backpack and headed out the door towards Seiyo Academy where I would be spending the next two weeks in complete boredom.

As I reached the school I found myself around a lot of young kids all staring at me and whispering, I guess I should have decided on a more subtle look. Pushing it aside I made my way to the planetarium where my warden was waiting for me.

"I'm here, now what? You going to tutor me or something?" I asked plopping down in one of the many seats

"You're punishment" Tsukasa said walking down the aisle "is to watch over some students while I'm away"

"What really? You're leaving? Like leaving leaving?"

"Only for 1 week"

"Huh, oh wait, let me guess, bunch of trouble makers right?"

"No"

"Ohh I get it, some goodies to teach me something?"

"No"

"Ok, ill bite, what then? What is the great lesson I'm meant to be learning here?"

"Nothing" he said calmly

"Uhuh, look if I know anything about you it's that you always, ALWAYS have a reason"

"Well you will have to wait and see then" he smiled at me "I trust you remember the guardians?"

"Still have those? Yeah I remember them... you want me to watch over kids who believe in little talking people?!"

"I've already warned them of your arrival"

"Great" I sighed "well don't expect much"

"You will perform the duties the Jack normally does"

"Yeah, yea... wait, Jack chair is for guys, how's that going to work?"

"You won't be the Jack, just taking over the duties"

"Sounds great, so when do I meet them?"

"We can go now; school doesn't start for a bit"

"I'm ecstatic" I grumbled standing up

We walked side by side in silence towards The Royal Garden, the strong scent of flowers hit me making my head pound but once we entered the room I was able to breathe a bit easier as smells of baked goods filled the air.

"Everyone this is Hira Aiko"

Everyone looked over at me as the room echoed in silence until the girl with the small pigtails spoke up in a laughing voice.

"She's bigger Amu-chi" she laughed

"WHAAA!" the pink hair girl screamed

I looked over at her and couldn't really see the similarities; I guess she wasn't exactly wearing the dress code either but our looks, right now, were nothing alike.

"I will leave you all to get to know each other" Tsukasa smiled already walking away

"I am Tadase Hotori, the King" the blonde boy said standing "this is our Queen Rima Mashiro" he said motioning to the girl with the extremely long blond slightly curly hair "then we have our Ace Yaya Yuiki" which was the over the top girl with pigtails "and lastly our Joker, Amu Hinamori"

"Right got it"

"Don't forget Pepe!" Yaya shouted out as the small guardian character started cheering for some reason

"Pepe? But there all the chairs filled" I said in a horribly stupid voice

"Pepe is my guardian character"

"Oh right, you guys still believe in little talking magic people" I huffed turning my head away from all of them "I have no interest to play along with your childish believes"

"She can't see us?" the pinkish red one above Amu said sadly

"Maybe she is too old" the green one said

_"Old!?"_ I shouted in my head cringing slightly

Luckily I was saved from the bell so that meant free time while everyone was in class, sadly though there guardian characters didn't go with them, so I was forced to listen to their constant banter.

"Will you shut it already!" I screamed losing my cool "man what you people have against silence!"

"You can hear us?" one of them asked

_"Dammit"_

I got up from the chair I was resting in and left the garden making my way to my favourite hiding spot when I went to this school. It was a small little area I built myself under large overgrown bushes, it was a bit of a tight fit with me being bigger now but still at least there was no floating people chatting. I pulled my bag from my back and got out my water bottle letting my bag fall to my side.

"You didn't have to be so mean" Chika said coming out of my bag

"Yeah well they were annoying" I grumbled

"They're going to tell their owners you know"

"Probably but what proof do they have?"

"Would you believe me if I told you someone saw me and they were lying?"

"Sure I guess" I shrugged "why would you li... well it doesn't matter if they believe them or not"

"I don't know, they didn't seem to bad"

"I don't want anything to do with them, for starters there's defiantly something wrong with me, a 16 year old still with and imaginary friend?"

"But I'm no.."

"You know what I mean, you know what they did to use in grad-school, you really want to go through that again?"

"I'm just saying" he shrugged going back in my bag

"I know but... well it's not like we can stay here forever and I don't want some kids hunting me down spilling everything! Look if you want to play with them then just do, you don't need my say so"

Once the bell rang I moved from my hiding spot and headed back to the garden, when I got there all there guardian characters were gone, no doubt went to find their owners. I had been sitting there for a while now but still no one came in so instead I decided to find out what was taking them. I walked around and I saw, and heard, what looked like yellow ducks. After running to the scene I saw all the kids but they were all wearing completely different outfits, and fighting an X egg.

_"They can transform?"_ I wondered to myself

"Let's go help" Chika whispered in my ear

"You're not my conscious" I frowned slightly "besides, one egg, four kids, there fine"

Once school was finished I was ready to just go home but somehow I got roped into staying and to top it off another kid rocked up, high school by the looks of the uniform.

"This is Kukai Sohma, former Jack chair" Tadase said "and this is Hira Akio, she's standing in for the Jack chair for a while"

"What about me?" the little one next to him said

"She can't see us" Su explained

"But she just looked at me!"

_"Man, so chatty... and nosey"_

"Stand in or not, there are things you need to know about being a Jack"

"Like?"

The smile he had was evil, it was the only way to explain it and next thing I know I had a rope around my waist and he was off dragging me with him. After collecting my sense and not liking the whole dragging thing I grabbed hold of the rope with one hand and started running.

"You're fast" he called out laughing "let's see if you can keep up!"

We must have done a lap around the whole school before we made our way back to the others with both of us panting slightly.

"She kept up" Yaya laughed

"I'm older then you guys, what did you think" I huffed getting away from the rope

"You're good, what about basketball?"

"Basketball? Not really my thing"

"I challenge you to a match!"

"Eh? Oh fine"

As we all headed towards the courts I hung back a little.

"Chika, character change, make it subtle though could you?"

"You got it!" he shouted making the other guardian characters look back at me

"Is something wrong?" Amu asked the three

"I thought I just heard something" Ran said

"I don't hear anything" she said looking around

I felt the difference, I felt more energetic but that was more Chika then me. The only thing that changed with appearance was the band around my arm but none of them would see that so it didn't really matter. After reaching the court Kukai stood opposite me with a smirk as he bounced the ball.

"First to 5?" he asked

"Yeah sure"

We just stood there for bit while he bounced the ball in the same spot, almost like he was waiting for something.

"Come on let's get started!" I shouted out excited

_"Chika!"_ I thought frowning

"I don't have all day" I added in trying to make them forget about that little outburst

The game went on for a while, he was good and after some choice words he ended up character changing to, making it more fair but in the end I won by one point, I was exhausted though.

"Man you're good, for a girl" he laughed

"Girls can be just as good as guys" I muttered changing back to myself "if that's all I'm going home"

"Wait for me!" Amu called out "I'll walk with you"

"Yeah ok" I sighed

* * *

"So how do you know the Chairman?" she asked

"I used to go to this school"

"Really?"

"Yeah... used to spend a lot of time in the planetarium"

"Do you like stars?"

"Not really, just a place no one else was" I shrugged "anyway look... about what I said earlier... about the guardian characters... I shouldn't have been so rude"

"Its ok" she smiled with the other three nodding in agreement

We walked along in silence until the other three started shouting out about an X egg, Amu quickly made up some excuse I didn't quiet catch before running off towards them.

"Well then"

"We should help" Chika said letting himself out of my bag

"Why?"

"There's lots of them"

"I'm sure she is fine, three guardian characters, she can handle it"

"Character Change!" he shouted out doing a little spin "let's go!"

"Chika!" I shouted as my body seemed to move on its own

Once we arrived Chika stopped the change and started looking around.

"See, she's got it" I said pointing towards all the X eggs

By the looks of things she was giving them a speech or something but I did notice a few managed to sneak away; they looked like they were chasing something, or someone.

"Well" I sighed "I guess it wouldn't hurt, ok Chika, you win this time"

"ALRIGHT!" he shouted jumping into his egg

"My heart, unlock" I said guiding his egg to my chest

Everything around me faded to black as a blue shine engulfed me, my hair changed to short and dark brown as well as a silver pricing in my right ear. My clothes changed to dark green cargo pants, not that different to what I was wearing, a dark grey shirt with a red knight cross on it and lastly my silver belt wrapped around my waist with my sword connecting to it hanging on my left hip.

"Character Transform, Hero's Light" we both said

I drew my sword at the same time and cut through the blue bubble that was surrounding me entering the normal world once more.

"That way quick!" Chika shouted

"Mh" I nodded running towards the X eggs

I drew my sword cutting between the X eggs and whatever they were chasing then in one swipe knocked them away before turning towards what they were chasing.

"You're safe now" I said with a charming smile

"Thankyou nya!" the small cat like thing said

"Wait, you're a guardian character?" I asked putting my sword away "why aren't you with your owner then?"

"We got spli..."

Before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by a loud scream, I quickly turned back and saw the X egg's attacking Amu.

"Wait right there, a maiden is in need of assistance"

I rushed over to Amu but couldn't reach her as the eggs surrounded her, pointing my sword towards them I called out "God's Path" as I did a beam shot from my sword creating a path through the X eggs as well as stunning for a few moments

"Who are you?" she asked looking up at me

"Why I'm you're knight in shining armour" I winked back at her

"Watch out!" she cried

I turned back just in time to see an X egg coming at me, after blocking its attack with my sword I took my stance ready to fight.

"Stay back, allow me to handle this"

With that said I ran towards them dodging their attacks until they started to surround me just like they had Amu only moments ago only this was my plan.

"Heavens guidance" I called out pointing my sword towards the sky

As I did a blinding white light shot down to my sword making it glow, then with all my strength I pushed my sword into the ground below me making the light spread around me in a circle. Once the light was gone from the sword it started to seep out of the ground purifying each egg it touched until they were all floating back to their owners.

As I watched the last one fly away I put my sword back in its sheath then headed towards Amu.

"You can purify X eggs?" she asked me

"Anything to save a pretty maiden from trouble"

"Wh-who are you?" she blushed

With just a smile I ran off leaving her standing there, once I was sure she hadn't followed me I changed back into myself and started the walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

**I completely messed up! I forgot a paragraph at the end of chapter one . so before you read this (unless you have read it from the start of course) please go back to chapter one and look for _ after the line is what i forgot to post last time. Again this only applies to those that have read chapter one BEFORE this chapter was posted**

* * *

"You were amazing!" Chika shouted

"Lame more like it" I huffed

"You're just saying that" he laughed

I had only walker a meter or so before Amu ran straight past me, I quickly shoved Chika into my bag as she started running back towards me.

"Did you see a guy run past here?" she asked

"Uhhh... no?"

"I lost him" she groaned

"Right..."

"Sorry" she laughed "anyway let's get going"

We ended up walking together for a little bit until that cat guardian came floating near us, she quickly grabbed him, said she would be back then ran off behind a building. I continued walking towards them with a small sigh, I couldn't help but wonder if she realised how she looked to others.

"I don't have time" she huffed

"What if Easter gets him!" the cat shouted

"No way"

"Uhhh Amu, everything alright?"

"Eep, everything is fine!" she laughed nervously

"Look if you have a problem I don't mind helping out, I'm part of your little club thing... even if it is just temporary"

"Great!" the cat shouted "were looking for Ikuto"

"She can't see us" Ran pointed out

"If you don't want my help then I'll just go" I sighed turning away "it was just an offer"

"No wait!" she called out with a small sigh "I need to find this guy, Ikuto, he has blue hair and always carrying around a violin, really annoying an..."

"Do you know where he was last?" I asked cutting her off

"In the park" the cat thing said

"The park" she repeated

"Well, we'll start there then, if we spilt up we might find him faster"

We headed towards the park and split up, while I was walking around searching I couldn't help but wonder why I hadn't just left yet but at least this was a way to kill time if anything.

"Hey Chika, if his cat is his guardian then he might be in a tree or something right?"

"I can have a look!"

"No, you have done enough for one day"

As I walked around looking up at the trees I saw a guy looking like he was asleep in one, standing underneath it I wondered if this was who Amu was looking for. He was older than I expected but he did have blue hair"

"Oi, you in the tree, you Ikuto?"

"Who wants to know?" he asked opening one eye

"Someone is looking for you"

With cat like reflexes he jumped down the tree with his hands in his pocket, he was a little taller than I was but not by much, and he was kind of cute.

"Amu Hinamori" I finished saying

"And where is she?"

"I don't know, we split up" I shrugged

"And you are?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions don't you, anyway are you coming to find her or not?"

"Why would I?"

"She was right; you are annoying" I frowned "well if you're not going to move then just stay put so I can get her"

"And if I don't"

"How old are you? I mean you look older than me and you're acting like a child and lying in trees? I don't get it"

"IKUTO!" the cat thing shouted flying towards us "I finally found you!"

"You found him" Amu asked running towards us

"Uhhh yeah, so what'd you want this guy for anyway?"

While she stuttered for an answer Ikuto jumped up into the tree and looked down with a smirk.

"I'll see you around"

"Can't stand cats" I grumbled

"Eh?" Amu said looking between me and the place Ikuto was "cats?"

"He's in a tree, li-like a cat" I shrugged "anyway look I should be getting home..."

"Oh well I'll see you tomorrow then?" she asked with a smile

"Sure, warden's orders"

"Warden?"

"I'll tell you about it another day perhaps" I said walking away "see you around, Amu"

With a small wave over my shoulder I continued on my way home, after opening the door and kicking my shoes off I didn't bother calling out I was home, I knew no one would be there so instead I headed up to my room.

"I'm tired" Chika said floating out of my bag

"Go to sleep then"

"But I'm hungry!"

"Eat something then, ay, know where my music player is? If I'm going to hear there constant banter I need music"

"Look yourself" he said mocking my tone

"Man what was he thinking? Sticking me with some kids" I groaned falling onto my bed

"It's your own fault"

"I didn't do anything... nothing bad anyway"

After eventually getting something for us to eat I cleaned up my mess then pulled off my wig ruffling my natural golden brown, shoulder length, hair before patting it down trying to unstick the strands. With that done I changed into my pyjamas and got into bed hoping for a nice, uninterrupted sleep.

The next morning I woke up like any other to the sound of my alarm but as I was making my bed I saw something that made me freeze. There, entangled in the sheets was an egg. It wasn't much different to Chika's one only instead of blue it was a pinkish colour, it still had the swirls but it also had patterns that looked like flowers on it.

"What the..." I muttered dropping my blanket

"What is it?" Chika asked floating over my shoulder "is that... an egg?"

"Why is there an egg in my bed?"

"Why is it pink?" he asked scrunching up his face

"Who cares! Why is it there!"

"Maybe it's a pretty lady!" he said cracking up laughing "you want to be a pretty girl!"

"Shut it!" I hissed "I haven't changed who I want to be, this has to be some kind of... prank or something right?"

"Looks real from where I am"

He flew down towards it and knocked on it a few times then pressed his ear against it but nothing, not a sound, not a movement.

"Well I guess we will have to wait" he shrugged

"Great" I sighed "well whatever"

I moved it to my bedside table so I could finish making my bed, afterwards I got ready but before I left ready to head out I looked back at the egg.

"Dammit" I muttered going back to pick it up

I placed it gently at the bottom of my bag then headed downstairs with Chika following closely behind me.

"You're bringing it?"

"Either that or leave you behind" I said putting on my shoes

During the walk towards the school he didn't let up with the teasing and laughing but he was right, even if I didn't admit it out loud and couldn't really even see it myself something must have changed for another one to show up.

"Alright, in the bag"

Once Chika was in I zipped it nearly all the way closed then headed towards the royal garden where everyone already was.

"Hey"

"Good morning" Amu smiled

"You're late" Tadase frowned

"Bell hasn't rung yet besides, I'm older then you so don't think you can boss me around kid"

"How dare she speak to us like that! She's just a commoner" Kiseki shouted

"How old are you?" Yaya asked

"16"

"Then why aren't you in school?" she added

"Eh long story, anyway what's happening today?"

I didn't really listen as they went over everything, I didn't really have to, this wasn't my school anymore so it didn't really matter to me. Once again after they all left for class I was stuck with the chatting but today I just put my music on and ignored them but then, the way they were acting, mainly Ran, Miki and Su I turned down my music to listen.

"Then he ran into the X eggs!" Ran shouted as she ran a few steps "and then there was this light and all the eggs were purified!"

_"Great, talking about me"_ I groaned quietly

"And before we could find out who he was he vanished" she finished

"He was like a knight" Su said

"And he looked like this" Miki said holding up a drawing making the other girls 'oo' over it

Nothing really changed over the next few days, a lot of x eggs but it seemed normal to them so I just ignored it. On the Friday though, my final day, the unthinkable happened. Somehow my new egg got out of my bag without Chika or I noticing and was now being looking after by the other guardians.

"What are we going to do?" Amu asked "we can't leave it here over the weekend"

"Why don't we look after it!" Ran called out

"But I already have Dia" she said glancing at the yellow egg

After a few minutes they all talked Amu into taking the egg home with her, I had no idea how I was going to get it back now either. If they left it here it wouldn't have been so hard but now it was going to her house, I had no chance.

"Why don't we just ask her for it?" Chika asked on our way home

"forget it, she can keep it" I grumbled "I don't even know what part of me it was and whatever it is it's just another hassle, it's hard enough forgetting about guardians with you around. I don't know why you don't all just leave me alone, I don't need you, I'm fine on my own"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chika POV**

Hira was never one to show her feelings, and sometimes she said bad things but I knew she didn't mean them but even after everything she had never said something like that before. After disappearing into my egg I stayed in her backpack until we got home, I came out with my same old jokes but everything seemed different. That night once she went to bed I found my way outside and went to Amu's house.

After getting turned around a few times I eventually made it and thankfully her light was still on, floating up to her glass door I knocked on it as loud as I could trying to get someone's attention. I only just managed to get out of the way before the doors were pushed open with Amu standing there.

"I thought I heard something" she said looking around "oh well"

"Wait!" I called out "it was me!"

She looked down at me blinking a few times "who are you?"

"My name is Chika" I said with a bow

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the egg you have"

After explaining to her that my owner misplaced the egg and has been looking for it since I thought she would let me take it but she didn't.

"Please, without it we will both disappear!" I shouted

"Why don't they come here then?"

"Well because... they just can't"

"How are you going to carry it on your own" Ran asked

"I uhh didn't think of that"

"Why don't we take it to him?" Su asked

"You can't!" I shouted ignoring the 'him' part

"Why not?" Ran demanded

"Because I couldn't do that to her!" I shouted back

"Her?" they all asked

"You 'girls' might like the whole flowers and rainbow thing but not my owner! And even if she doesn't want us we need her. She doesn't see it but... just give me the egg I don't have to explain to a bunch of girls" I huffed turning my back on them

After arguing for a while I decided to leave, it was no point, they were annoying and refused to give the egg back to me. Once I returned home I got into my egg and waited for morning, if it would ever come.

**Hira POV**

I woke up with the sun on my face and the sound of someone in my house. With a hopeful smile I threw the covers back and ran downstairs hoping to see my parents but all I saw was the back of a guy with blue hair.

"Who are you!" I shouted on the defence

"She's awake nya" the small cat said showing himself

"What are you doing in my house!"

"I got hungry" Ikuto said turning his head towards me "what's with the hair?"

"Why are you in my house?"

"I wanted to give this to you" he said holding my new egg in his hand "but you were sleeping"

"Give what to me?" I asked trying not to look at it

"We know you can see nya!" the cat said

"Just get out of my house before I.."

"Before what? What can you do?"

"Right, I'm just a girl huh? So what could I possibly do" I said nearing the neat fruit bowl

Quickly grabbing the first thing my hand touched I threw it at him but sudden cat ears appeared on his head and he jumped out of the way.

"If you don't want it" he said putting it in his pocket "I'll just leave"

Once I heard the front door open I went against every fibre in my body and called out for him to stop.

"How did you get into my house?"

"You should teach the little guy to lock doors"

"Chika" I hissed

"He was at Amu's house!" the cat said "we followed him here then got the egg back for you nya"

"Yoru!" Ikuto hissed

"Yo-you did? Why?"

"Had nothing else to do, that's all"

"Well whatever, just give it back"

"Give what back? You can't see it remember" he smirked leaving

"Dammit" I hissed running up the stairs

After quickly throwing on the first thing I saw I shook Chika's egg to wake him up then ran back to the front door.

"What's going on?" he asked with a yawn "where's breakfast"

"Ikuto has the egg" I said forcing my foot into my boots

"Egg?" he asked rubbing his eyes

"As for going to Amu's house ill yell at you later, once we get it back"

With both ankle boots on I ran out the front door, jumped over the gate and down the street searching for any sigh of him. I found him standing in a tree throwing my egg in the air and catching it again.

"Give it back!" I shouted at him

"Make me" he smirked

Without any thought or hesitation I started climbing up the huge tree but every time I neared him he got further away until we were both up as high as we could go.

"Give it back, now" I hissed

There was a gust of wind and the egg slipped out of his hand, once again without a moment of hesitation I leapt after it. It wasn't until I was holding the egg in my hands I realised the impending doom of my fall.

"Hira!" Chika called out

I held the egg close to my chest and waited for the ground but something else got me first, I opened my eyes only to find I was in Ikuto's arms as he gracefully landed on the ground.

"Idiot" he smirked at me

My heart pounded in my chest as I looked at his blue eyes.

"Hira, are you ok?" Chika asked me

Ikuto put me on the ground and I nodded at Chika before looking down at my egg, I couldn't help but wonder what kind of guardian would hatch.

"What not even a thank you?"

"Oh yes, thank you for nearly destroying my egg!" I shouted at him

He reached towards me and grabbed a small part of my hair in his fingertips "it suits you" he whispered

Before I could react he pulled back and looked up at the sky above him, I looked up as well and saw an x egg floating to somewhere.

"Looks like our fun is over" he said before vanishing

"Well Chika, what do you say?"

"Now you're talking!" he shouted jumping into his egg

After transforming I made my way towards the X egg, after finding where it was going I saw a heap of others, all gathering together around what looked to me Amu, Tadase and another girl I hadn't seen before.

After landing in front of them all I looked back at Tadase "are you going to let these lovely girls fight? I thought you were a gentleman"

"The knight from the other day!" Miki called out

"At your service" I said with a small bow

I looked towards Tadase who seemed to be annoyed with me; I guess I stole his royal spotlight.

"Well, if you don't wish to join in, I'll get started without you"

"You know this guy?" the angel girl asked

"I've only met him once" Amu replied

While everyone seemed to be talking about me a few X eggs charged at us.

"Knights protection!" I called out swinging my sword in the shape of a cross, as I did a large silver; kind of see through shield appeared blocking their attacks.

After that I jumped between them until I was mostly in the middle, once there I purified them all.

"Don't worry ladies, you're safe now" I said facing them

"Who are you?" Amu asked

"I'd like to know that to" Tadase frowned

"I am merely a knight working for peace" I walked towards Amu putting Tadase on defence "the egg that was in your possession, it is home now"

"h-how did you know?"

I pulled it off one of my pockets and showed her with a smile "thank you for looking after it, I don't have anything I can give you but my thanks"

"I-I don't mind" she blushed

"Now" I said stepping back "I must take my leave, until next time"

Once again the second I was safely away from them all I changed back into myself.

"That was so cool!" Chika shouted

"Beats being bored I guess, now about you going to Amu's house"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Thanks Chika" I smiled "I guess I shouldn't give up so quick huh"

The second the words left my lips I felt a small movement coming from my pocket, I pulled out my egg only to see it jumping around until finally it lifted into the air as a crack appeared. A blinding light shone from the egg until it vanished and a girl was there in its place.

"My name is Miru" she smiled "I'm glade to finally meet you!"

"A girl?" Chika frowned

"Hira, I'm you're hearts wish to be more compassionate, to not give up" she explained

"Seriously, a girl?" Chika asked once again

"Thank you for coming to get me" she smiled at him "you are also very kind and sweet"

"It's my job" he huffed "got to look out for girls"

"Miru" I whispered

"Yes?"

"You're so beautiful"

"Th-thankyou" she blushed

"Girls" Chika huffed

"Right, come on, let's go home"


	4. Chapter 4

Once I got back home I went upstairs and bundled up my hair before putting my wig on, after brushing it down and making sure the strands were in place I got changed into a white short skirt and a black tank top covering half of my skirt then headed downstairs to make something to eat.

"You two hungry?" I asked opening the fridge

"Sure, what you making?"

I turned around with a slight frown at the deeper voice but that quickly turned to a scowl as I saw Ikuto standing there with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Chika asked

"So where are your parents?"

"Out, now will you leave?"

"What's with the hair?"

"Man you're annoying" Chika huffed

"Are you hungry?" Miru asked

"Starving!" the cat shouted

"Hira, we should make them something to eat"

"Why?" both Chika and I huffed

"Character Change" she smiled sweetly

A flower appeared in my hair and before I knew it I had sat Ikuto down and started making something for all of us to eat. Once it was ready the change wore off and I was going to yell at Miru but she just looked to sweet and innocent as she looked after Chika and the cat.

"You're going to be a handful" I smiled looking down at her "as for you" I said glaring at Ikuto "once you're down I want you out of my house"

"So why do you have a boy?" he asked completely ignoring me

"Why would I tell someone like you? I have a boy guardian, so what, I don't care what you or anyone else thinks of that, now if you don't mind I'm leaving"

I walked to the back door slipping on my sandals then headed outside to the garden, the garden was amazing, the grass was green and soft beneath me while the colourful flowers were in full bloom. As I started watering them everything seemed to sparkle as the sun's rays bounced of the droplets.

"Damn cat" I mumbled looking up at the cloudless sky

With the garden watered I headed back inside only to find Chika and the cat having, what looked like, some kind of competition with Miru cheering them and Ikuto didn't seem to be around but if his cat was he had to be somewhere. I ended up finding him on the couch watching tv lounging like he owned the place, with a sigh I stood in front of the tv getting his attention.

"I'm going out, you and your cat do whatever, you're going to anyway but do me a favour don't wreak the place"

"What happened to kicking me out?"

"I really don't care about you enough to care what you do" I said walking out the room

After telling my guardians to stay put I put my ankle boots back on and headed out towards Amu's house, it was obvious she knew Ikuto.

"Hira? Do you need something?" she asked closing her front door

"Are you busy?"

"Not really"

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure"

"Why is Hira here?" Miki asked

"So... um..."

"What do you know about this Ikuto guy? I mean you said he was connected to Easter right? And that's bad or something.."

She stopped walking and her guardians started talking amongst themselves but I just waited while she stopped stuttering over her own words.

"I didn't say that did I?"

_"Damn, must have been the cat"_

"Must have heard you guys talking about it or something" I said looking away from her

"Why is she so curious about Easter?" Ran asked

"You know what, I shouldn't have bothered you" I muttered turning away from her

"No I don't mind" Amu said "but why do you want to know about Ikuto?"

"I had a bit of a run in with him..."

We ended up walking for a bit until we eventually stopped on a small grassy hill looking at a lake while Amu told me about him, for a bad guy he wasn't all that bad.

"So I guess you won't be coming to our school anymore right?" she asked after a long silence

"Well I have to go Monday to see what's happening but no probably not"

"Right, you said you knew the chairman?"

"That's right, I said I would tell you about that didn't I?"

"Yes"

"Well it's like I said, I went to that school. I used to get picked on a lot so I isolated myself from everyone, that's when I first met him"

"How do you know about us?" Ran cut in

"Shh" the others hissed

"He tried helping me out but nothing really helped, I didn't really care, I haven't honestly really changed that much over the years. One day though I got into a fight with some of the older boys and as principle he took it upon himself to take me home to chat with my parents, naturally they weren't there, always working, since then he's been kind of like family. He's always checking in on me, making sure I'm looking after myself and studying and all that and when I get into trouble he's naturally there to dish out a punishment. I got myself suspended, 2 weeks off for starting a fight, not that I did, well it wasn't intentional anyway. And that's it"

"But how do you know about guardians?"

"We had them to, didn't have a joker though but I'm guessing you mean the little floating people, Tsukase used to be the King, he told me"

"Oh... so you never had one?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why is it girls always have girl guardians and guys have guy ones? Why can't a guy have a girl or other way around?"

"I-I don't know"

"Yeah I thought as much, anyway sorry for dragging you out here, I should get going" I said standing

"I don't think it matters" she mumbled "even if Ran, Miki, Su or even Dia were boys nothing would change, there still my would-be-self so why does it matter what gender they are?"

"Not everyone thinks that way though" I said before walking away

_"They sure didn't back then"_

Once I got home I found Ikuto and his cat sleeping on the couch with Chika frowning at him, he told me how we should wake them up and kick them out but instead I found a spare blanket and gently laid it over him.

"What'd you do that for?" Chika asked

"What can I say" I shrugged "sometimes I like being nice"

They didn't wake up until night, or more once I started making dinner, I expected him to come into the kitchen or something but instead I heard the front door opening.

"You don't have to leave" I called out

"I thought you didn't want me around" he said suddenly behind me

"I said I don't care what you do" I pointed out turning the stove off "stay, leave, no difference to me"

"You're not falling for me are you?" he whispered leaning in closer

"Don't count on it" I huffed moving away from him "there's a spare room upstairs so help yourself if you want"

I pulled out two plates as well as a smaller one for the three guardians then after dishing up put them on the table.

"Yeah I'm starving!" the cat shouted flying straight at the food

"Damn cat" Chika huffed

"Yoru, don't eat so fast" Miru giggled

"Don't expect me to cook for you all the time though" I frowned

Once everyone finished eating I cleaned up and headed to bed, last I saw Ikuto was hovering around but I had no idea what he was going to do.  
the next morning I woke up to someone knocking on the front door, still half asleep I looked out my window and saw Amu, Rima, Yaya and some other girl. I thought about ignoring them but as they knocked on the door again I trudged downstairs.

"Hey"

"Umm... Hi-Hira?" Amu asked

"Yeah..."

"What happened to your hair?"

"I only just woke up, do you guys need anything?"

"We were going to watch a movie!" Yaya called out

"Yeah... ok?"

"Would you like to come?"

"Eh? Well... since you came all this way to ask, please come in"

"Wow! This is Hira-chi's house!" Yaya shouted

"Uhh yeah..."

"It's amazing!" a few of the guardians said

"Where is Hira's room?" Yaya asked

"Umm upstairs"

The second the word left my lips she was running up the stairs making a ruckus.

"Wait!" I shouted running after her "you can't just barge into my room!"

I was too late to stop her but as I followed her in with the others behind me I noticed Chika and Miru were both gone, eggs to.

"Sheesh, don't you have any manners" I sighed relived

"You're room is huge" Amu said

"I guess" I shrugged

"What's in here?" Rima asked opening my walk in cupboard

In there was mostly my different clothing but also my wigs, accessories, make up, jewellery, shoes, bags and along the back wall was a large full body mirror with lights above it.

"Wow" everyone but the blonde girl gasped

_"Who is this girl anyway... reminds me of that angel..."_

"Wait, this is how you're hair normally looks" Yaya said grabbing my latest wig "it was a wig?"

"Yeah, my hair is so boring and annoying so it's easier to wear wigs, if you don't mind I would like to change"

After they left my room I let out a tired sigh then headed to find something to wear.

"That was close" Chika sighed coming out from under my bed

"Why did we hide?" Miru asked

"Because I don't want them to know I have you guys" I explained looking through my clothes

"Why not?"

"Look you're new around here so don't go thinking you can just demand things" Chika huffed

"Back in grade school... I looked up to the guardians just like everyone else then one day I started to see you guys, guardian characters, I thought I was surely going insane" I explained picking out a pastel pink tank top "it wasn't long after that Chika's egg was born, I took him to school not wanting to leave him all alone and one of the school guardians saw it. They took me to their little club gathering, introduced there guardian characters, explained everything to me and I was one of them... well more of an apprentice or a student, something like that"

I grabbed some black baggy cargo like shorts then quickly got changed before grabbing my wig and standing in front of the mirror.

"What happened?" Miru asked while Chika hovered near me with his eyes closed, he was probably remembering those times like I was

"Chika hatched, I was so happy when he did, I remember it so well, the way his egg started to bounce around all over the place, he even knocked down my lamp, not nearly as graceful as you" I giggled "he introduced himself as my knight in shining armour, that he was here to protect me, didn't even say sorry for the lamp either. I didn't think anything of it at the time, I think I even expected it in my heart but when we went to meet the school guardians..."

"They shot us down" Chika said coldly

"Why?" Miru asked

"I guess it's just not normal" I sighed brushing the wig down "for a girl to have a boy guardian"

"They called us freaks, for her wanting to be a boy, that's what they believed anyway and if the school guardians say it then everyone else will follow"

"Chika and I tried to prove them wrong even learnt how to character transform and purify X eggs but that didn't help at all. From that day on we made a pact to each other, I wouldn't give up on him, give up on what I wanted and he would live in shadows. Once we returned to school Chika stayed hidden but with me at all times and I told the school guardians I had no idea what they were on about, that I couldn't see you, couldn't even remember having Chika. That's how it's been ever since"

"That's so sad" she sighed

"Sad?" Chika huffed "it was heroic!"

"That's why Chika.. And you have to hide around others, especially those that can see you"

"But why?" she asked tilting her head slightly

"You're just a dumb girl" Chika huffed

After hearing him say that we both looked at each other, he was right, not about being dumb but about being a girl.

"Maybe this is for the best" he smiled

"Don't play the hero Chika" I huffed "we wouldn't do that do you"

"Hira" Miru smiled looking at us "the answer is in you, that's why I was able to meet you and Chika"

With that said she jumped back inside her egg and floated away.

"Girls" Chika huffed

"Were both stronger now though" I said grabbing my small white backpack

After finding her egg I put both Chika and Miru into my backpack then headed downstairs.

* * *

**Something i should probably say, i know the guardian characters can sense eachother but well i decided for the sake of my story that considering he doesnt do anything (excluding chapter one) while they are all together that they dont notice him. now that there are two it is more likely that they would sense something but that comes into it later one so its all good.**


	5. Chapter 5

The movie wasn't too bad, comedy not really my thing but I didn't say anything; I knew Rima would have a go at me. After the movie we all went out and grabbed something to eat, it was kind of nice just taking it easy and going slow but that all changed when I noticed a couple of guys from my school.  
They weren't exactly the nicest guys either, they were always picking on other people and when I saw a kid amongst them I stood up.

"Hira, everything ok?" Amu asked

"Yeah, I won't be long"

I followed them to behind a store where they were now all around the poor kid, they were talking about something but I had no idea what and it didn't really matter to me.

"Oi" I called out getting their attention

"What do you want girl? Can't you see were having a chat here?"

"A chat? The day you guys just "chat" will be when hell freezes over" I said walking closer

"Oh look who it is, the freak"

I cringed slightly at that but I didn't let them see it, I wasn't giving them that satisfaction.

"Hira!"

I turned around and saw Amu and the others running towards me.

"Hanging around a bunch of kids now Akio?"

"Who are these guys?" Rima asked

"Just a bunch of idiots from school"

"Watch what you say girl"

"I know why you pick on kids, everyone can see, you're just a wimp who can't hold his own and you're little followers there aren't much better. Yeah I'm a girl but I'm better then you in everyway"

"Watch your mouth Akio!" he shouted

"Hit a nerve did I? You have two choices here, walk away or show everyone just how weak you are"

"I'll teach you you're place!" he shouted charging at me

I caught his punch in my hand and pulled him in towards me "I suggest you leave now" I whispered

"You're a freak!" he shouted pulling back "let's go guys"

Once they started walking away I went up to the kid who was shaking.

"It's ok now" I said crouching down

I could tell he wasn't really sure of that, this happened a lot, often I would protect the weaker ones but then they would just see me as another bully.

"Hira" a small voice whispered

_"Oh no"_

Before I could even flinch Miru preformed a character change on me.

"What's your name?" I asked in a sweet voice with a gentle smile

"K-Kyo"

"Kyo, my name is Hira. If you're ever in trouble you can count on me ok?"

As he nodded the change stopped but I still found myself smiling and talking sweetly "if they bother you again, tell them ill come after them ok?"

"Ok" he smiled

As I stood back off Kyo ran off with a smile waving back at me, after waving back at him I felt strange, I guess this is what it was like not frightening people.

"Are you ok Hira?" Amu asked

"Sure, those guys are all talk" I huffed

"But you could have been hurt!"

"What can I say, I can't help but protect those that can't protect themselves" I shrugged

"Amu, I sensed a guardian character just now!" Ran said with the others nodding in agreement

"From the boy?"

"From Hira"

Suddenly all eyes were on me, I just ignored them and headed back to the café we were at.

"Maybe Hira will give birth to an egg!" Su said

"Or she has one already" the little devil guardian smirked

Once again all eyes were on me.

"Well anyway, thanks for inviting me out but I have to get going, I'll see you around I guess" I said walking away

Nothing much really happened for the rest of the day but that night I was woken up by both Chika and Miru.

"What is it?" I groaned

"X eggs, and lots of them to!" Chika explained

"It's like 3am" I mumbled sitting up "alright Chika, character transformation"

As I neared the X eggs I heard someone shout "tightrope dancer" rounding the corner I saw Rima, Amu and Tadase all fighting the eggs.

"Every time I chase down X eggs I run into these guys now" I sighed

"Holy crown!" Tadase shouted blocking some attacks

There was a scream as Amu was hit by their attacks; Tadase tried getting to her but the eggs kept him apart.

"Knights Protection!" I called out sending a shield to protect Amu

I took that chance to run towards her ducking and dodging the attacks until I was safely behind my shield holding my hand out for her.

"Are you alright?"

"Mh" she nodded grabbing my hand

"Watch out!" Miru shouted

My shield shattered and the X eggs didn't waste any time, I quickly pushing Amu out of the way while I knocked back there attacks.

"There stronger than normal" Chika said showing himself

"If we don't do something soon..."

Before I could say it I heard the crack of an egg hatching, suddenly more than half of them had become X characters. I tried blocking there attacks but there were so many of them and they were all so strong now, all too soon I was brought to my knees. Once more we were hit making Chika cry, it was then I realised we couldn't do this ourselves this time but there was someone who could.

"Amu"

"Y-yes?"

"Forgive me" I turned away from her and looked back at the battle field "Chika, you rest now"

"But we can't give up!"

"I wouldn't forgive myself, if you were hurt"

I put my sword away and held out my hand, as I did the transformation ended and Chika stood in my palm.

"Hi-Hira!" Amu gasped

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me" I huffed "even without you; I can still protect those I care about"

"You are a knight after all" he smiled floating behind me

"Amu"

"Ye-yes?"

"I will gather them together, you just be ready" I said before running straight towards them

"Hira" Miru shouted chasing me "character transform with me!"

I didn't stop running as I called out "my heart: unlock" I was completely surrounded by white until a pale pink glow covered me from head to toe. My hair changed to a honey brown reaching below my shoulders and curling slightly, my clothing changed to a pink dress reaching the ground with dark pink ruffles around my arms as well as the top and bottom of the dress.

"Character Transformation: Maidens Charm!" we both called out

I didn't have time to stop and admire the change, already I was being surrounded.

"Star Illusion!" I called out holding my hand up

As I did bright sparkling stars flew out of my palm surrounding me, it protected me from their attacks as I continued to gather them all together. I had no idea what was happening, if everyone was safe but something told me they were.

Once all the X eggs and characters were around me I stopped running, Miru was tired, I could sense it, she wasn't that old and it was our first transformation. The shield wore off and we were hit by their attacks until it forced us out of the transformation, holding Miru close to my chest I curled up on the floor taking the hits.

It felt like I was there for hours until everything around me suddenly stopped, I had only just opened my eyes when a bright light came at us hitting the X eggs and characters. As it did they all slowly returned to their true form until they started floating back to their owners.

"Hira!" I heard Chika shout

I watched as he flew towards me as fast as he could with the others running towards me as well.

"Miru!" I quickly sat up carefully holding the guardian in my hands "Miru, are you ok?"

"I'm ok" she smiled floating above my hands

"I'm glad" I sighed relived

"Hira!" Amu called out "are you ok?"

"I'm fine" I huffed standing "Chika, Miru, let's go" I said walking away

"Ri-right" they both said

"Hira!" Amu called out

Ignoring her I walked out of there sight, once I was sure they couldn't see me anymore I sprinted all the way back home, at this hour I knew there was no way they would come after me tonight. Once I was home safely locked inside I let out a sigh, I didn't get how in only an hour all that could happen, revealing myself, transforming with Miru, risking myself for those kids.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" I shouted hitting the door

"Hira..." Miru said quietly

"Ah well" I sighed pushing away from the door "it can't be helped I guess, let's get some sleep"


End file.
